Règles de Vie avec un Holmes
by Roxanne33
Summary: Lorsqu'on vit avec Sherlock Holmes, il y a des règles indispensables à respecter...


**Note de l'auteur: **Un nouveau délire, né sans doute suite (à un abus de drogue) au visionnage de cette scène du _Chien des Baskerville_ où John évoque leur essai au _Cluedo_. Bref, c'est idiot, mais j'avais envie d'un truc mignon^^

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, bien évidemment, sauf l'ordre des mots :p

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Règles de Vie avec un Holmes<strong>

Lorsqu'on avait un Holmes, doublé d'un génie, pour amant, il y avait des règles indispensables à respecter. John avait donc une liste de règles qu'il avait appris à suivre scrupuleusement.

**Règle 1 : jamais de jeux de société**

Déjà, rien que le mot « société » aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de John. Ce mot était l'antithèse du détective, qui n'était même pas capable de dire un simple « s'il vous plait ». Pourtant, sans doute pour pallier à l'ennui chronique et dégénératif du brun, ils les avaient pratiquement tous essayés.

John, par amusement pour les capacités de déduction de Sherlock et son statut de détective, avait voulu commencer par le Cluedo. Ce qui s'était fini par un Sherlock soutenant que Mrs Pervenche, bien que morte, était son propre assassin, tandis que John rangeait le plateau avant d'envoyer la règle du jeu au visage du brun, décrétant qu'ils ne joueraient plus jamais.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les échecs. Et comme John s'en doutait, Sherlock y excellait. Mais un peu trop. A chaque partie, le détective gagnait en quelques coups, et râlait dès que John bougeait une pièce.

« Es-tu si stupide ? Enfin, John, tu es tellement prévisible ! »

Au bout d'une dizaine de parties (toutes gagnées par Sherlock au bout de quelques minutes), le brun avait déclaré s'ennuyer encore plus qu'avant de jouer, et John, agacé par les remarques incessantes de Sherlock sur sa stupidité, était à deux doigts de lui écraser le plateau sur la figure. Ils avaient abandonné les échecs d'un commun accord.

Le poker fut sans doute leur essai le plus idiot. John ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait proposé à Sherlock un jeu consistant à deviner si l'autre joueur ment ou non. Bien sur Sherlock savait à tous les coups ce que John avait en main, et il trouvait idiot de mentir lui-même sur ses cartes. Le jeu sans aucun mystère sur les cartes de l'autre n'avait plus grand intérêt. John écarta donc ce jeu, ainsi que tous les jeux de cartes, après que Sherlock ait détruit le jeu dans l'une de ses expériences, après une partie éprouvante de bataille où il avait tout fait pour écarter (en vain) le hasard du jeu, avant de jeter ses cartes sur le sol et d'attraper son violon, qu'il avait fait hurler pendant des heures.

Le Monopoly fut le premier jeu auquel John gagna à tous les coups. Sherlock, avec sa logique habituelle, voulait absolument contrôler les gares, et placer ses maisons et hôtels uniquement aux endroits qu'il jugeait « stratégiques », refusant d'acheter d'autres terrains. Il se retrouva donc à la fin de la partie avec quatre terrains, ainsi qu'une dette proche de la dette mondiale. John fit remarquer qu'après tout, il aurait du se douter de l'incapacité de gestion du détective. Sherlock s'enferma toute une journée dans un silence boudeur en réponse, et John se débarrassa du jeu.

Mrs Hudson leur proposa des dés en échange de tous les jeux qu'ils lui donnaient au fur et à mesure. John refusa d'essayer un nouveau jeu de hasard, et refusa également tout jeu de « culture générale », sachant que Sherlock perdrait forcément, vu qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom du premier ministre. Et Sherlock, comme un enfant, n'aimait pas perdre.

John bannit les jeux de société de leur vie.

**Règle 2 : ne jamais parler du blog de Sherlock**

John l'avait appris à ses dépends, Sherlock était très susceptible sur le sujet de son blog.

S'il ne se gênait pas pour se moquer du blog de John, et venir y mettre des commentaires désobligeants à chaque nouvelle ligne écrite, John savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire autant.

Au début, bien sur, il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire remarquer au brun que son propre blog ne recevait pas de visite, et que ses articles étaient inintéressants. C'était la vérité, et John ne faisait que répondre aux moqueries de Sherlock à propos de son blog.

Seulement, au lieu de rétorquer ou étaler sa science, dans ces cas là, Sherlock prenait une mine indignée, et s'enfermait dans un mutisme boudeur comme un enfant. Mutisme qui durait jusqu'à ce que John s'excuse ou lui prépare un thé.

Sherlock avait le droit de se moquer du blog de John, mais pas l'inverse, parce qu'en vrai gamin, il était jaloux que son propre blog, tellement « génial », n'attire pas plus de visites.

En plus, leurs clients potentiels venaient presque toujours les contacter par l'intermédiaire du blog de John. Ce qui vexait horriblement Sherlock. Un jour, devant un John stupéfait, le brun refusa un client qui avoua les avoir connu grâce au site de John, ajoutant que celui de Sherlock était parfaitement imbuvable.

John nota donc de ne jamais critiquer le blog de Sherlock, et de ne jamais faire référence au peu de visiteurs.

**Règle 3 : ne jamais lui donner d'alcool**

John n'avait rien contre un verre de temps en temps. Une bière, ou bien un bon whisky, surtout lorsque l'on vivait avec Sherlock Holmes, c'était un petit plaisir. De plus, il lui arrivait d'aller boire quelques verres avec des amis. Il aimait bien la morsure légère de l'alcool, la chaleur dans ses joues et son estomac, ainsi que la jovialité un peu éméchée qui s'emparait de lui.

En revanche, bien sur, il n'aimait pas boire trop, à en être malade le lendemain ou bien à s'en écrouler sur le sol. Pour lui, et sans doute à cause de l'alcoolisme chronique de sa sœur, l'alcool se buvait avec modération, et les soirées éméchées n'allaient jamais trop loin.

En revanche, Sherlock ne buvait pas. Des premiers mois (voire de la première année) de leur collocation, John ne le vit jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool. Il s'était dit que c'était parce que le brun n'en achetait pas, et ne sortait pas.

Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient juste entamés leur relation, John décida de leur acheter deux bouteilles de vin. Sans se poser de question, il sortit des verres, et en plaça un dans la main de Sherlock, qui sembla ravi de leur petite soirée improvisée.

John regretta son idée. Sherlock ne tenait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'alcool. Au bout de trois verres de vin, plus qu'ivre, il fut un véritable cauchemar à réfréner.

John réussit à l'empêcher d'enlever ses vêtements dans la rue, et de grimper sur une voiture pour crier que son propriétaire avait une liaison. En revanche, il ne put l'empêcher ni de partir de l'appartement avec joie, ni de sonner à la porte de Lestrade pour lui demander de l'embaucher définitivement, ni d'appeler Mycroft à deux heures du matin pour lui jouer une marche funèbre au violon. Et il ne put pas non plus l'empêcher de glisser sous la porte de Mrs Hudson un papier sur lequel il écrivit en détail comment John aimait qu'on lui fasse l'amour.

Le lendemain, Sherlock avait passé sa journée allongé dans le canapé, grognant contre son mal de crâne, réclamant à un John furieux des médicaments que le médecin ne voulait pas lui donner.

Lestrade vint les voir ce jour-là. John s'excusa, mort de honte, et du promettre à l'inspecteur compatissant que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Lestrade lui avait répondu par un sourire et un « il n'est pas facile à gérer n'est-ce pas ? ».

Mycroft suivit de peu l'inspecteur, ignorant son frère et conseillant à John de ne plus jamais faire boire son cadet.

« J'aurais dû vous prévenir, j'en suis désolé. Sherlock et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage. »

John ne put qu'acquiescer, mort de honte. Quant à Mrs Hudson, il n'osa plus la regarder en face pendant des semaines.

Depuis cette soirée, John fit tout son possible pour que le brun n'approche plus une seule goutte d'alcool. Il était déjà bien assez difficile à gérer au quotidien, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

**Règle 4 : ne jamais inviter Mycroft**

En fait, cette règle pouvait même s'étendre à « ne jamais parler de Mycroft ».

Si Mycroft aimait venir mettre le bout de son parapluie dans leurs affaires et venait régulièrement enlever John pour lui demander de garder un œil sur son frère, Sherlock semblait bien décidé à continuer d'ignorer son aîné.

Lorsque John avait croisé Mycroft ou lui avait parlé, Sherlock le remarquait bien sur d'un seul coup d'œil. Il regardait John de haut en bas, puis se détournait avec une moue, marmonnant un « qu'il se mêle de ses affaires » dans sa barbe.

De la même façon, si Mycroft parlait volontiers de Sherlock, même à Moriarty, et s'il faisait tourner sa vie autour de son frère, Sherlock ne parlait jamais de Mycroft ou de son enfance, sauf lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un service de son frère.

Au début, John, plus que curieux de connaître le passé de quelqu'un comme Sherlock, le questionna pour en savoir plus. Mais le brun ne lui répondit jamais, ou bien se renfrogna avant de changer de sujet. John abandonna donc les questions à propos de Mycroft.

Pourtant, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, alors que lui-même ne s'entendait pas avec sa sœur, John voulu mettre un terme à la querelle opposant Mycroft et Sherlock, et invita l'aîné des Holmes chez eux.

Ce qui fut non seulement une mauvaise idée, mais en plus un véritable cauchemar.

Sherlock n'adressa pas la parole plus que nécessaire à son frère, se contentant de piques de temps à autres. Quant à Mycroft, il essaya au début de parler à Sherlock, puis le réprimanda en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de se comporter en enfant, prenant John à témoin et en exemple.

Au final, Mycroft partit au bout de deux heures qui parurent une éternité à John. Sherlock, furieux, se plaça face à la fenêtre, et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer du violon, le faisant hurler de façon peu mélodieuse dès que John s'approchait ou essayait de lui parler.

Cette fois, John décréta cette nouvelle règle à vois haute, faisant la promesse à Sherlock : il n'inviterait plus Mycroft.

**Règle 5 : ne jamais dire non**

Sherlock était indubitablement génial, mais il n'était pas modeste, pas hypocrite, et surtout il était autoritaire.

Tout le monde aurait pu le dire, Sherlock donnait des ordres à tour de bras.

Il ordonnait à Lestrade de faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans lui donner d'explication sur la signification de ses ordres, il ordonnait à Sally Donovan de ne pas lui parler, à Anderson de quitter la pièce, à Molly de lui faire un café, et à Mycroft de lui ficher la paix.

Des ordres purs et simples, sans jamais de « s'il vous plait » ou de « merci ».

Et John ne faisait pas exception. Sherlock lui ordonnait de lui faire du thé quand Mrs Hudson n'était pas là, de lui apporter un stylo, de lui donner un objet situé à plus d'un mètre de lui (voir même dans sa propre poche), ou de lui faire part de ses déductions.

Au début, John haussait un sourcil, signifiant ainsi clairement qu'il n'allait pas obéir. Sherlock croisait alors els bras, et attendait, son regard perçant posé sur le médecin, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède.

Alors, John avait essayé de dire « non ». Ce qui, en général, marche avec la totalité de la population.

Lorsque Sherlock lui demanda donc son téléphone qui était posé à quelques mètres de lui, John lui asséna un « non » clair et catégorique, els bras croisés, sans bouger du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Il avait eu droit au regard perçant de Sherlock, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne te le donnerai pas. »

Les sourcils s'étaient haussés.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, j'ai besoin de mon téléphone !

- Il est plus près de toi, lève-toi. De nous deux, je ne pense pas être celui qui se comporte en enfant. »

A l'origine, John espérait plus un « s'il te plait » qu'autre chose, sachant que son amant ne se lèverait certainement pas. Mais le commentaire du brun l'avait agacé, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit.

En quelques minutes, le ton monta, et après avoir tout les deux crié sur l'autre, ils se rencognèrent dans leur position sans plus bouger, ignorant l'autre, le téléphone toujours posé sur la table plus loin.

Après quelques disputes sur le même sujet, John décida donc, pour leur bien commun, de ne plus dire non à Sherlock. C'était inutile, et surtout très mauvais pour ses nerfs.

**Conseil (en cas de problème) :**

Lorsque l'attitude de Sherlock devenait trop insupportable ou bien que John avait très envie d'enfreindre l'une des règles qu'il s'imposait dans son couple, il avait trouvé une solution simple, et toujours efficace : il partait en claquant la porte.

Sherlock était totalement insensible aux cris, et mettait beaucoup de temps à s'apercevoir que John faisait la tête. Alors, pour attirer son attention sur sa colère, John le regardait avec une attitude digne, puis partait en claquant la porte. Ce qui avait le don de faire paniquer son amant.

Le détective consultant ne tardait pas à courir après John, où à venir le chercher aux quatre coins de la ville, avant de s'excuser piteusement et d'adopter une attitude penaude, faisant preuve d'une gentillesse inhabituelle pour le médecin. Attitude attentionnée qui durait quelques jours, avant que leur routine reprenne le dessus.

Et John devait l'avouer, parfois, alors que Sherlock n'avait rien fait, il partait en claquant la porte, juste pour voir son amant courir après lui et s'occuper de lui pendant quelques jours.

Et Sherlock, tout détective de génie qu'il était, ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Je prends tout, comme d'habitude: fleurs, tomates, fouets, tronçonneuses ou diamants. Pour ça, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton "review"^^<p>

Je dois vous l'avouer : J'aurais bien fait jouer nos deux victimes à des jeux débiles comme _qui est-ce_ ou _docteur maboul_, mais ça aurait juste été pour satisfaire mon esprit sadique (et dérangé). Qui sait, un jour peut-être... :D

Et je vous préviens: je compte sans aucun doute récidiver, mais avec d'autres victimes :p**  
><strong>


End file.
